


Just For You

by fawnspotsam



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bondage, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub, Hair-pulling, M/M, Objectification of Steve Rogers pecs, Sub Steve Rogers, Subspace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-01-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:48:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22342846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fawnspotsam/pseuds/fawnspotsam
Summary: "Tony."Steve’s voice was soft, warm, hazy. He looked up at Tony, his love, his Dom – this perfect man who he was kneeling before.[Brief, self-indulgent fic]
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 94





	Just For You

“ _Tony_.”

Steve’s voice was soft, warm, hazy. He looked up at Tony, his love, his Dom – this perfect man who he was kneeling before.

Tony’s fingers raked through Steve’s blond hair, damp with sweat. “No whining, now,” Tony lightly chastised, tightening his hand into a fist at the top of Steve’s head. Steve hissed and whimpered but did not speak. Tony hummed, leaning back, relaxing on the edge of the mattress of their bed. “That’s a good boy.”

Steve nearly tumbled, wobbling to find balance again, once Tony released his hair. Steve’s arms were bound tightly, forearms together parallel to the floor, palms cupping elbows. The tension pulled his shoulders back, pushed his chest out—his tits. Steve’s cheeks burned as he replayed Tony’s words in his mind.

 _Gonna fuck you right there one of these days, sweetheart_ , Tony had growled, fingers pinching Steve’s nipples, gripping his pecs in both hands and pushing them together. _You’re gorgeous, gorgeous everywhere_.

Steve shivered as Tony’s fingers brought him into the present again. They were tracing his ribs, light delicate touches, tickling and teasing. Steve’s mouth fell open on a groan, he was about to beg again. _Please stop, please more, please Tony._ Please Tony.

He looked up, desperation in his blue eyes. Tony was watching him with intensity; observing him like another one of his experiments, one of his toys in his workshop to fiddle with and figure out. Steve felt like he was burning up.

Tony pressed one fingertip against the very base of Steve’s sternum. “You’re so cute when you blush. You get so red for me, just for me…” Steve wasn’t sure if that was a question.

“J-Just for you,” He whispered.

Tony hummed again, and he bent down to kiss Steve’s forehead. “Face to the carpet now.”

Steve did not need to be told twice.

**Author's Note:**

> This is different from what I usually write??? But I've been feeling sub!Steve recently and I wanted to get that energy out.


End file.
